1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computing device with one or more motherboards.
2. Description of Related Art
To enhance the performance of a computing device, the computing device requires to use dual central processing units (CPUs). The dual CPUs can deal with multiple applications simultaneously at a quicker rate. However, computing devices typically do not have space for installing more than one motherboard. The dual CPUs take too much space on the motherboard, the motherboard has to be sized larger, and the layout of the motherboard becomes more complicated. Further, the dual CPUs always be working together even if only one of them is needed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.